A Tale of Shadows
by Screwball6580
Summary: Eric Von Shadow has been looking for His Brothers for the past five years, coming to the conclusion that they were probably arrested he searches every marine base he can find in order to locate his family, however Eric is arrested at the Marine Base Navarone, and escapes with the help of The StrawHat Pirates
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _It was your Fault, it's your Fault they're dead, you killed them, you killed them all_

Amidst the darkness shined the faces of the people I've killed, navy Captains, lieutenants, marine's, their families, pirates Captains and their crew, and even the untouchables, but there was one face that stood out among all the rest, the face of the person I cared for the most killed because of my actions

 _"You killed me Eric you swore you would protect me no matter what"_ the voice echoed as the face starts to dull until vanishes completely

A moment or two passes before the voices begin calling me names, killer, murderer, bastard, scum. Immediately I hear a blood curdling scream

Opening my eyes I jolt up from the floor drenched in sweat. Another nightmare, I hate these nightmares, they're nothing but a horrified reminder of the things that I've lost. Hearing footsteps approaching I look up to see a naval officer with a plate of food and a glass of water

"So what's on the menu for today?" I ask sarcastically

"Same thing as yesterday's" the Navy Officer said placing the food into my cell

"Gotta love the kitchen leftovers" I say taking the plate and eating the small portion

As I ate I tried to figure out how I was going to escape from Navarone, getting out of the cell was the easy part but considering the ships I saw when I came in means I wouldn't be able to man one by myself and swimming was out of the question, I need to escape before they figured out who I really am.

 _6 Days Earlier_

I infiltrated the marine base called Navarone to look for the co-captains of the Dreaded and Feared Shadow Pirate's, but found they weren't there, one my way out I was spotted, cuffed, and arrested. Once in my cell I am met with the sight of Vice-Admiral Jonathan holding something precious of mine, My Gold Lighter. ImmImmediately I run to the bars and try to reach for the gold trinket

"Give that back, it doesn't belong to you" i say trying to inch closer

"Why did sneak into Navarone?, were you trying to break someone out?" Asked the Vice-Admiral

"Yes I was, I was looking for two Pirate's so I could kill them" I say grabbing the bars trying to keep it together

"Please...Give It back" I begged

The Vice-Admiral just open the lighter soon seeing a button on the inside, pressing said button opened a hatch which revealed a picture of myself, my Little Brothers, and my Little sister

"A Gift?" Asked Vice-Admiral Jonathan as he closed the lighter

"From my Sister, please...I can't live without it" I beg as Vice-Admiral Jonathan flips the Lighter to reveal the engraving

 _Quit Smoking Eric_

 _\- Elaine_

"Why are you wanting to kill these pirates your looking for?" Asked the Vice-Admiral

"Because they killed my friends, and I want revenge" I say trying to reach for my Lighter

The Vice-Admiral continued to examine my Lighter before putting it into my hand

"I don't see any problems with this so I'll let you keep it, however you'll have to stay here until we can figure out if your wanted or not" Vice-Admiral Jonathan said walking away

Placing my Lighter into my pocket I lean my back against the wall with a devilish smile

 _'Time to make my glorious escape'_

I try to turn myself into Shadow only to notice I was still solid, it was then that I realized that my cuffs were Sea Prism Stone, which meant I was going to have to escape the marine bass the old fashioned way which wasn't going to be easy, especially since they will destroy my ship _(one man lifeboat)_ once I attempt to escape.

 _Present_

My thoughts were stirred when I overheard some of the guards that there were pirate's on Navarone, I began to smile as I began to form stage 2 of my escape Plan

* * *

So the first chapter of the rewrite is completed I hope you will enjoy better then the original

Leave A Review

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	2. Escape Plan

**Escape Plan**

Rumors, that's all I heard were Rumors of a pirate ship falling from the sky.

 _So pirate's have invaded Navarone, this could be very favorable for me_

Any pirate stupid enough to invaded Navarone _will_ end up here, so I just had to lay and wait for them, luckily for me I only had to wait till mourning when they brought in a man with short green hair, a white shirt and a green bandana around his arm. Immediately I recognized the man, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Without Hesitation I blend into the shadows of the dark cell and keep my presence hidden

 _I thought they said pirate's had invaded, so why would they lock up a Pirate Hunter_

My limitless questions were answered when he was interrogated by lieutenant commander Drake. Roronoa was indeed a member a group of pirate's called The Strawhats, and from what I overheard one of the Strawhats infiltrated the medical ward. So by my estimation I count three pirate's, the captain obviously, Roronoa, and a doctor, but I could tell that wasn't all of them, no way. And I couldn't exactly ask him because of the guards that stood in front of his cell, the Ex-Pirate Hunter was later joined by a man with a rather long nose, and he kept rambling on about a woman named Robin. That brings the total up to five pirate's. Those odd are much better than before, the guards begin to thin out moments after Roronoa and

Mr. Long nose is joined by a man wearing a purple shirt blabbering saying he was special inspector major Shepherd, but long nose said his name was Condoriano, it was obviously a lie, a believable lie nonetheless. So a swordsman, a liar, a doctor, and others I still have no idea

 _Since the guards have left I could ask a few questions of my own_

Keeping my presence hidden I begin to conversate with the prisoners

"Hey" I say earning a fear filled scream from the Liar

"So...you guy's are the strawhats pirate's?" I ask

"Yeah, who's asking?" Asked Roronoa

"Someone who wants to help" I say stepping into the light

"I could help you escape, in exchange you take me with you..." I stop speaking hearing footsteps

It was a old guy wearing orange who unintentionally triggered a trap set by the marines

 _They Plan on getting the pirate's with a old ambush trap, my God only a idiot would lose to that_

Oncethe old timer was taken away I continued to talk to the Strawhats

"Tick tock...my deal won't last forever"

"How can we trust you" said Long Nose

"You don't have a choice" I say backing up

Lowering my center of gravity, I use one of the few weapons I have in my arsenal

 **Tempest Kick, Trifold**

After using the Tempest Kick, I place my foot on the cells bars and push them open, revealing a triangular hole in my cell. The moment I stepped the hidden navel officers charge me, immediately I fall to my hands and start to spin

 **Tempest Spin**

With the guards down I look directly into the Strawhats cell

"Do we have a deal, speak now or forever hold your peace" I say preparing to walk away

"Fine" Roronoa said blankly

"Good choice" I say lifting my leg slightly

 **Tempest Kick Trifold**

Immediately I kick the bars on both the Strawhats cell and Roronoa's swords cell. Both begin to leave as I stop the long nosed one

"Hey, you were in the shipbay, did you see a small one man lifeboat?" I ask hoping for the answer to be No

It wasn't, they had my ship, and more importantly they had my personal treasures. Immediately I run out of the cells and run into a man with a black suit smoking a cigarette, and a boy wearing a Strawhat. Ignoring them I rush towards Vice-Admiral Johnathan

* * *

Chapter 2 complete and uploaded hope you enjoyed it

Please leave a review and tell me what you think

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There In Making Sense**


	3. What Belongs to Me

**What Belongs to Me**

Running through the halls of the Marine Base Navarone, I head towards Vice-Admiral Johnathan, cutting down anyone who gets in my way. Unfortunately for me I was eventually surrounded, most people would start to panic, but I'm not most people, I didn't panic, I wasn't worried, I was just standing there grinning a wicked smile.

"Do the lot of you really want to try and temp fate" I say smiling as they draw their swords

"Very well, your funerals" I say grinning wider

Dropping to a handstand I begin to rotate until I gained the proper amount of momentum

 **Tempest Spin**

When I stood back up half of the officers were down on the ground bleeding from the slash marks across their chests, while the other half was looking at me in fear

"Leave now or join the others in death, it's your choice" I say waiting for their answer

Sure enough I got my answer when they fled in fear

"Cowardly weaklings" I say approaching the Vice-Admirals door

Standing in front of Johnathan's door I immediately kick it open, my attention is turned to the man himself as he begins to speak

"Was only a matter of time before you came here"

Turning I see the face of Vice-Admiral Johnathan. On his desk sat a chess board with 7 white pieces and a lone black king piece, the other item on his desk was a unlocked chest with all of my treasured belongings

"Give me the key"

"What key?" Asked Johnathan

"Cut the theatrics, when you left me in the cells you took a single key with you, you've also gone through my treasure, so you now know who I am, am I correct"

"You are indeed" The Vice-Admiral said placing the key on the desk

"The Jolly Roger on this black shirt of yours..." Johnathan says pulling out a black shirt from the chest "...immediately told me who you were, Mr. Von Shadow. I must say though that luck is apparently on your side"

"May I ask why you say that" I ask stepping closer

"Because a naval ship was supposed to arrive in 2 days to take you to Impel Down" Vice-Admiral Johnathan said putting my shirt back in the chest

"You know who I am, then you should know that it wouldn't be wise to test me" I say my voice filled with venom

Without saying a word the key is thrown at my feet as I reach to pick it up Vice-Admiral Johnathan begins to speak.

"You know your true bounty is hidden from the world, only the higher ups and the Seven Warlords know your true worth"

"I am very much aware of it, after all I did kill one of the untouchables" I say removing the cuffs

The mere moment that cuffs touched the ground I felt my power returned to me in full, the whites of my eyes turned pitch black as my irises turned crimson, and as fast as they changed they returned to normal just as quick. Without Hesitation I thrust a shadow arm around Vice-Admiral Johnathan's neck pinning him the the wall behind him

"I should kill where you stand, but consider yourself lucky you didn't keep this" I say holding up my lighter

"This is the only thing that keeps me sane in this world, and believe me I do not wish to add your face to the Darkness" I say letting him go as the shadow appendage returns to my body

" I will however..." I begin I outstretch my right arm _(shadow arm)_ around the chest promptly sealing and locking it "Be taking what belongs to me"

Pulling back my shadow appendage I bring the chest under my right arm. I turn to the door which had numerous Marines aiming their rifles at me I only smiled at their attempt as the opened fire upon me. Unfortunately for them one of the bullets hit my treasure I begin to feel rage a I pull a shadow spear from my body, without hesitation I thrust the weapon at the marines wounding most of them but killing 2 of them

 _2 more added to the Darkness_

Immediately I turn to the opposite wall, I create a massive ball of hardened shadow and hurl it through the wall giving me a opening. With the moment of destruction I jump of and call upon me power

 **Oh darkness I beseech the, release yourself from your prison of Shadows**

 **FALCON**

From the shadows of the marine fortress I land on a falcon made from hardened shadow. Looking over the horizon I see a red bridge with four individuals fighting and entire army of marines and losing. Setting my treasure on the falcon it begins to be enveloped by my shadow before disappearing.

 **Black Bow**

Utilizing my powers I forge a bow from shadow, pulling back on the string a arrow materialized in between my fingers

 **Black Arrow**

I release the arrow with a resounding Shockwave, my arrow strikes through the bridge as one of the Strawhats attack hits it as well. I couldn't help but smile at the destruction. Ignoring the destruction my shadow falcon races to the docking bay, it wasn't hard to find the Strawhats ship, I however saw a ambush waiting for the Strawhats. That won't do, if they were going to make it out of here alive they were going to need some assistance. From my hand forms a 7 foot staff as my falcon zooms towards the soldiers

 **Shadow Kamikaze**

Jumping off the shadow bird it crashes and explodes into the marines thinning them out abit

"Alright, now would any of you care to give me a challenge" I say tapping the shadow staff against my shoulder blade

Immediately Commander Drake ordered them to attack me, it would seem these men needed to learn a very important lesson and learn it they will, the Hard Way.

* * *

Another Chapter of The Rewrite is completed, and again I do apologize for the shotty piece of work that came before this, I really hope you can forgive me

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	4. It's Not A Staff

**It's Not a Staff**

Bullets whizzed both around and through me as I strike every marine that came close, I couldn't afford to let my guard down around them because they might be carrying Sea Prism Stone Cuffs.

"Commander Drake, what are you orders?"

"Use the Bazookas and blow him and his staff away" commanded Drake

The marines on the steel beams took aim, I just shook my head at the lack of knowledge these people had

"For the record, my weapon isn't a staff" I say as the soldiers pulled the trigger

* * *

Eric Von Shadow was hit by the Marines weapons enveloping him in a dark could of smoke and debris, as the cloud dissipated the faces of the marine soldiers turned to ones of shock, standing unharmed was Eric with his arms crossed. His weapon spinning at unimaginable speed, Eric uncrossed his arms as his weapon began to slow. It seemed the Man of Shadows was right his weapon wasn't a staff but instead a large Scythe

"Gentlemen, say hello to my **Shadow Scythe** "

* * *

The moment I was about to tear it up the Strawhats enter the room, distracting the marines

 **Oh Darkness I Beseech Thee, Release Yourself From Your Prison of Shadows**

 **Serpent**

Red eyes begin to glow from my shadow as I'm lifted off the ground by a 30ft long serpent of shadow, the moment my serpent fully formed, three others joined the room

"Strawhat!, get on your ship, I'll keep them company" I say forming my **Black Bow** as I see the Strawhats walk slowly with a girl in tow

 _A hostage, not bad not bad at all_

That however didn't last as one of the marines tried to take her, fortunately I foresaw that happening and shot the man in his shoulder. Once the Strawhats were on there ship I took their hostage and placed my Scythe blade to her neck scaring her deeply, bring my mouth to her ear I begin to calm her

 _"Relax I'm not going to harm you, I plan to return you with no problem"_

"Throw your weapons in the water, or I stain your floor with this pretty little things blood" I say bring the Scythe blade closer to her neck

The marines hesitant at first begin to throw away their weapons one by one, once all of them were unarmed I released the girl. Immediately their ship started taking off, without Hesitation my serpent lunges for the ship and evaporates as I land on the deck, immediately the alarms were sound, and the orange haired girl was giving orders

 _I thought Strawhat was the captain_

I begin to sigh in relief, I finally had a moment of peace, pulling out my lighter and a pack of cigarettes I proceeded to light up and inhale before exhaling black smoke. Putting my belongings back into my coat I begin to look around the ship, promptly passing the orange haired girl, there are some damages here and there, but I can see the TLC _(Tender, Love, & Care) _on this ship, overall I can tell it was a well loved ship, my attention was soon drawn to a very familiar face.

 _Miss All Sunday? I thought she was with Baroque Works_

Walking towards Miss All Sunday, and the orange haired one I immediately feel something wrong, something's missing, my eyes grow wide as I realize my lighter is missing.

 _Your Fault_

 _She's Dead_

 _You Killed Her_

The voice's repeated in my head as I began losing my sanity. I began to frantically look for my lighter, finding it nowhere on the ship, I come to the conclusion, I haven't been near anyone except for the orange haired girl. Without Hesitation I thrust a shadow arm at her pining her to the wall of the ship, my vision turned Crimson as my sanity was slipping

 **Give...it...back...**

* * *

Eric's actions alarmed the other crew members who immediately attacked the shadow man

Sanji was the first to strike with a kick, unfortunately it went right through Eric, Eric retaliated by wrapping Sanji's own shadow around him subduing his movements. After seeing that non of their attacks would just go right through him they just stood there on edge.

Eric Von Shadow began to move closer his eyes had already turned pitch black and crimson red

 **...Give...Back...What...You...Stole...**

Eric slammed his fist mere inches from her left eye, luckily for her something hit the wooden floor which grabbed his attention. It was his gold light. Opening it he flicked to life and stared at the flame, soon the shadows returned to where they belonged, Finally Eric's eyes returned to normal as he seal his lighter shut

"I'm only going to say this once" Eric says look right at the orange haired thief

"If you value your lives...then Dont. Touch. My. Lighter." Eric says venom clear in his voice

However Eric's tone of voice changed when spoke to Nico Robin

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Miss All Sunday" I say gripping my Lighter tightly

"It's nice to see you too Eric, gonna be honest, never expected to see here"

"and I never expected you to leave crocodile and his little group" I say looking at the woman

"Wait, you know Robin?" Said Strawhat

"In a way, a few years back...

* * *

 ** _4 & a Half Years ago_**

Having stowed myself on a pirate ship I was hoping to get to the next island to ask about my brother's and The Shadow Pirate's, however when I heard a number of items hit the deck all at once I saw the need to examine the source, when I went to investigate I saw the entire crew on the floor their bodies twisted in one way or another, and a woman wearing purple and a hat in the middle of it, she thought I was one of them and tried to kill me, fortunately for me you can't kill what you can't touch, without hesitation I charge her with intent kill, _unfortunately_ for me I was stopped by a pillar of sand, which took the shape of a man with a coat hanging on his shoulders smoking a cigar

"It wouldn't be wise to attack Miss All Sunday, Boy"

"Your a Logia type" I say blankly

"Your quite observant, I ate the Sand-Sand fruit, my name is Crocodile, I'm one of the Seven Warlords, and you are?"

"Eric Von Shadow, survivor of the Galuna Massacre" I say expecting a attack

" _Von Shadow_...you must be that pirate everyone has been talking about, there is someone who wants you alive" Crocodile said causing my to grab my left shoulder

"However if your willing to follow my orders, and join Baroque Works then I can keep you safe" Crocodile said extending his left hand

I was hesitant at first but took his hand in acceptance

"I will follow you but I need to find my brothers first" I say finally having found hope, that hope however didn't even last a minute

"Forget them...their bounties are not on par with yours" Crocodile said smiling

"Very well...but you should know something" I say my vision turning red

"And what would thay be" Crocodile said trying to let go of my hand

 **"No-One can Hide from the Darkness!"** I yell wrapping part of his left arm in shadow before severing it causing him to scream in pain as blood poured

During his moment of pain I formed a sword from shadow and slashed the middle of his face, after watching Crocodile fall back in his pain I take that opportunity to escape, running to the side on the ship I jump on the rail promptly turning around to face Miss All Sunday, Smiling I place two fingers on the side of my forehead and flick it outward before jumping overboard

 **Falcon**

Landing on my fast shadow bird I leave the both of them behind and continue the search for my brother

* * *

I had gotten a few different looks from the crew, three of them were looking at my like I was a monster(Nami, Usopp, and Chopper), two of them had expressionless looks and Strawhat was looking at me with stars in his eyes.

 _There is something seriously wrong with this boy_

* * *

Chapter 4 of the rewrite is written and completed, I would love to hear what you think of my One Piece Fanfiction **A Tale of Shadows** , so please don't forget to Follow/Favorite and please leave a review, I'm already overjoyed that this Fanfiction has 19 Favorites and 23 Followers

So please leave a review and tell me what you think of the rewrite or if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	5. Memory of Family

**Memory of Family**

After the Strawhats fled from the marines they noticed that they didn't have their gold, and I was missing a silver necklace from my treasure. They hid the ship in a abandoned dock and disguised it was a marine ship, they decided to wait for midnight to be aided by the dead of night

 _If the rumors about these pirates are true, then they are the only ones that I can trust to help me find my Family_

 _Flashback_

It was the middle of the night on my Pirate Ship, The Shadow Damnation, inside of my cabin I was lying in my bed looking at the picture inside my lighter, tears forming in my eyes. My attention is drawn to a knock on my door, wiping my eyes open the door and see no-one, looking down I see a blue short haired child wearing Sea Prism Cuffs, a child no older than 9, it was my cabin boy, a boy we found abandoned a month ago

"What do you want Kid?" I ask slightly irritated

The cabin boy explained that he had a nightmare which caused me to groan

"What about my Brother's, why didn't you go to them"

"I did sir, they both told me to go to you"

I place a hand over my eyes and groan louder

"Of course they did" I say

Reluctant I step aside allowing the boy in. that following morning I awoke to see the child in my treasure holding a Necklace

"PUT...THAT...DOWN!" I yell causing the cabin boy to drop it in fear

Getting out of bed I grab the boy by the back of his neck, and take him outside. Once outside I throw him down on the deck, promptly grabbing a bucket and a rag and throwing it at his feet

"Start Scrubbing Kid" I say walking back to my room

Unfortunately I was stopped by my Brothers, Gaster, and Draven

"Eric don't take your anger out on the boy, he doesn't deserve what your doing to him" Gaster said his voice filled with concern

"Your right" I say turning to speak to my crew

"Starve the Welp" I say turning back to my brothers only to receive a right hook from Draven which sends me down the stairs

"That's it, we tried it your way Gaster, now it's my turn" Draven said cracking his knuckles

"Do you really intend to fight me _brother?"_ I say shadow vapor coming off my body

"Yes I do, you've grown cold since she died, you need to open up again, this kid is a blessing" Draven says his eyes shifting from normal to reptilian

"This kid will _never_ replace Her, no one will" I say my eyes turning crimson

"Very well, you've forced my hand" Draven says heading into the crew sleeping area

He comes out with a hammock in hand, walking towards the railing he tosses it overboard

"That was the kids hammock, anyone who allows the kid to bunk with them _will_ be thrown overboard, no excuses" Gaster said from the top of the deck

"Fine, he can sleep outside." I say venom clear in my voice

"If you let him sleep out here in the cold, then your no better than the ones who tried to take Elaine" Draven said who was immediately pinned to the wall by a large hand of shadow

 **"Don't you Dare say that again or else I'll...** "

"You'll what? kill me?...you swore to protect your family but look around you you're treating your crew like Slaves, when we formed the Shadow Pirates you said that this would be our family" Draven said, a Fierce look in his eye

Letting go I silently walk up the stairs pass Gaster and enter my room, walking up to the open chest I pick up the necklace squeezing it tightly as I place it to my heart

Shedding a single tear I place the necklace back in the chest before sending it inside my shadow I didn't bother leaving my room for the rest of the day, however what came next I had no choice but allow. It was the boy knocking on my door again, it would seem I would have to get use to this

 _Tomorrow_

After the incident with my brother's and the cabin boy, like I said I got use to it but that didn't mean I was liking it. _However_ I saw that there was a hidden strength to the kid even if he couldn't control his powers, even cuffed he can disarm one of my best swordsman, which was pretty impressive for his age.

 _Next Month_

He was a good Kid, it had finally got to the point where I decided to help the little man with his Devil Fruit problem. We landed on a island that had massive amounts of open land so we didn't hurt anyone. As I was taking off his cuffs I saw the fear in his eyes

"Relax, no-one is going to get hurt, if you lose control I'll be right here to stop you. okay?" I say as The Cabin boy slowly nodded his head

"Now your a Zoan type so try going half Animal" I say in a comforting tone

His eyes turn from a light blue to a poisonous green as it shift from normal to reptilian, light blue scales adorned the left and right sides of his face as well as the entire back portion of his body _(I'm not telling you what his Devil Fruit is. Not yet anyway, sorry everyone needs their secrets)_

"He seems to be doing good so far, but he need to be able to fight in that form, throw a punch at me, let's see how strong you are" Draven said raising his fists

The cabin boy looked at his hand for a moment before running at Draven, the boy was right in front of him when he threw his punch. Much to my surprise Draven was thrown back as he was hit not by fist but a 10ft long serpent head, which caused the Kid to freak out and lose control, without hesitation I seal his normal arm in the Sea Prism Cuffs, unfortunately he was still scared

"Easy there kiddo, everything's fine, no-one is hurt" I say calming the child down

"But...But...

"Hey look at me as long as I'm here your safe, okay?" I say helping the kid up

We headed for the ship with a unconscious Draven in tow.

 _This child? it's like you Riencarnted yourself into the boy. You were right Draven, this boy is a Blessing_ , _but he needs to open up and tell us his name_

* * *

Okay so I decided to do a few memories chapters, next chapter will be another memory chapter

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	6. The Boy & The Fight

**The Funeral & The Fight**

Half a year. It has been half a year since that kid joined the Shadow Pirates, and it brings me such pride to say that he is easily one of the best fighters on this ship, and combined with the better control of his Devil Fruit he might even be on par with me. I didn't think it was possible but my brothers were right. _For once_. This kid was indeed a blessing, I care for him, which made my next choice so difficult to make. We landed on a island where I took the cabin boy and decided he didn't need to live a life of a pirate

"Listen kid, you are hands down the best fighter on my ship, _but_ its gotten to the point where I care for you to much, so I want you to live on this island, away from the path I forged for myself" I say turning into shadow and leaving the boy behind

"Captain!"

Once on the ship I was greeted by my brothers

"You did the right thing brother" Draven said placing a hand on my shoulder

CAPTAIN!

Looking up at the crows nest I see one of my crew members racing down with a looking glass in hand

"What seems to be the problem Stygian?" Asked Gaster

"See for yourself Captain" he says handing me the looking glass

Across the horizon I see a pirate ship waving a jolly roger that had a wolf head with a pair of crossed swords

"The Silver Fang? Didn't we attack their ship 3 days ago?" I ask looking confused

"Affirmative Captain Eric, it would seem they've been following us since we looted them" Stygian said which started to worry me

"If they're following us then why are they heading to island, instead of coming after us" I say

My eyes grow wide as I drop the looking glass, I begin to yell at the crew

"ALL HANDS FULL REVERSE"

"What is it brother?" Asked Gaster worry clear in his voice

"They're after the boy" I say my vision turning red

"How could have..." Draven said as he stopped

"Search the Ship, Leave nothing unturned" Draven said to the crew

"Captain..I'm sorry to say but we won't make to the island in time"

"Very well, Draven take us to the island" I say as Draven begins to hastily remove his shirt, coat, and, boots

Draven's muscle mass began to expand while at the same time was being covered in red scales, his hands grew while his fingertips turned to razor sharp claws, a pair of black horns adorn his forehead, next thing that came was a pair of wings and a scaled tail, this was Draven's Devil Fruit, The Draco-Draco Fruit, Mythical class Zoan Type. Draven then flew up to become full Dragon growing 50 feet in length, when he reached down Gaster and myself jumped onto his massive head as he raced back to the island. We however saw the majority of the small island in ruins, and the Silver Fang's ship heading towards my ship

"Draven land and revert to your half form"

Once on the ground I come up with a plan

"Gaster...gather as many bones as you can, after that the both of you are going into my shadow, we need to teach the Silver Fang Pirate's that you don't mess with my crew" I say trying to keep my calm

Gaster had gathered enough bones for the fight merging a few of them together with the power of his Bone-Bone Fruit. Once ready they were both enveloped by my shadow as I created my **Falcon**. When I reached their ship I turned into shadow and traveled up to the crows nest promptly snapping the pirates neck, letting my brothers out I tell them to wait for my signal. Turning back into shadow I travel down the mast to the area where the kid was. He was tied to a chair in the middle of the deck

"I hope your ready kid, because you will ensure my victory today against those weaklings you call a crew" the Sliver Fang Captain said

"Your certainty a glutton for punishment aren't you, Willie"

The hand of _'Silver Fang'_ Willie moved from his side to back handing the boy tied up in front of him.

"I should cut out that smart tongue of your, but I'll wait till I see the look of your captain's face when I slit your throat in front of him" Willie said brandishing a knife

Emerging from the Shadows, my Scythe in hand, I lightly tap Silver Fang's shoulder

"What..."

There was a splash of blood as I stood over a frozen man, seconds pass as the red diagonal line formed across his chest. Both his arms hit the deck as the top half slid off the rest, hearing the noise the crew all turned to see me

"Get him"

Without missing a beat Draven jumps down smashing the skulls of the pirate's he landed on, the others where skewered by spears made from bones, looking towards the boy I raise my Scythe and bring it down causing the child to flinch, the boy opened his eyes to see that I only cut the ropes dropping my Scythe I embrace the boy in a hug

"Are you okay?" I ask finally over my fear of losing someone I care for

"Y-yes I am Sir"

"Let's get back to the ship" I say as Draven shifts to his full dragon form

When Gaster, myself and the child where on Draven I look at the ship with a disgusted frown

 _No Survivors_

Lifting my hand I create a small ball from my palm, which only grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of the ship. Without Hesitation I throw it at the ship

 **Gallion Buster**

The ship was struck ripping it to shreds anyone unfortunate enough to still be on that ship was be given a watery grave

When we got back to the ship I saw the happy faces of my crew and a man on the ground in the center of them tied up, next to him was a pistol and a mini transponder snail

"And who do we have here?" I ask lightly pushing through my crew

"We found him in the storeroom Captain...he.." I stop the female from talking as I noticed blood on the deck

"That better be his blood" I say a stern look on my face

"No sir, Stygian was the one to find him..."

"Stygian?, well can't say I saw coming, where is he so we can congratulate the little man" Draven said _(having turning back to normal)_ putting on his shirt, coat, and boots

There was a eerie silence that hung in the air, the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife

"There's something you're not telling us" I say look at the trail of blood

"This man had a flintlock pistol with him, used Stygian as a hostage...but when he got on deck Stygian fought back, we were able to restrain him and relieve him of his weapon...but...he had already shot Stygian, the doctor did what he could...he's not going to make it through the next hour"

Having heard all of this I wanted to tear this bastard to pieces, but that wasn't my call

"Your name is Selena, correct?" I ask the woman who looked hurt

"Yes sir, Selena Withers, I'm one of your gunners"

"Captain..."

Looking forward I see a muscle bound crew member who was shirtless and had 3 bladed claws strapped to his wrists

"Would you like me to tear this guy apart in the name of Stygian"

"He may have been your comrade, but if anyone got to decide his fate it would be _Her_ " I say looking at Selena

"Wh-what are you..."

"Please nothing happens on this ship without me knowing. You are free to love whomever you wish."

I turn to look at the tied up man, then to Selena, then to my brothers.

"Stygian is still living?"

"Yes Captain" Selena said

"Draven, take the boy to my quarters while I deal with this _Vermin_ , Gaster I want you to wait outside the infirmary. Selena I believe Stygian deserves to decide this man's fate, wouldn't you?" I say as Selena smiled

"I do believe so Captain"

I walk past the crew as Selena follows with the prisoner in tow, entering the infirmary I see Stygian lying on a bed with bloody bandages around his chest. I gave a signal to Selena telling her to wait at the entrance until I tell her to

"Well, Well, Well..." I say getting Stygians attention

"C-Captain Shadow!" Stygian said jumping before wincing in pain

"Easy there, no need to strain yourself, how are you feeling Stygian, how's my Loyal _'Crow'_?" I ask as Stygian smiled faintly

"I'd be lying if I said I've had better days, how's the kid" Asked Stygian as sat next to him

 _Heart of Gold_

"He's safe, I'm Sorry. I should have searched the ship myself." I apologized to my crew member

"If you did that then something might have happened to the kid"

 _Not Gold, Platinum_

"With a heart like yours you'd make a great Marine" I say chuckling

"If that was the case I'd shoot myself" Stygian said laughing himself

"That's true, we live the pirate's life..." I say smiling

"...till the day we die" Stygian says lift his hand which I grasp

"You found the Stowaway, so it's your right to decide his fate" I say signaling Selena to approach

Getting up I walk behind the prisoner and kick the back of his legs making him drop to his knees

"Selena, your pistol please"

Selena reached behind her back and pulled out her flintlock pistol before handing it to me. I in turn hand it to Stygian who pulled the hammer back and aimed it at the man

"Beg and I will spare you" Stygian said pointing the gun at the man's head

"P-please spare..." the man's pleas went unheard as Stygian pulled the trigger

The man's body hit the floor with a _thump_. Stygian look at Selena before reaching into his pocket, however once his hand left his pocket his arm went limp dropping the silver ring in his hand. Stygian Green had pass from this world. Picking up the ring I grab Selena and place the ring on her third finger. I leave the infirmary with the the Silver Fang's members body, leaving Selena to mourn, when I was outside I let go of the body and spoke with my brother

"Remove the bones from this bastard and toss him overboard" I say heading to my quarters

"Of course brother"

"And Gaster" I say getting his attention

"Yes"

"It's time to send another one to rest"

"As you wish...Eric" Gaster says as I entered my room

Draven was calmly sitting quietly when I told him to get the crew ready for their tributes, with Draven gone I look at the child sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down, walking towards him I pull out a key and proceeded to uncuff him

"You have every right to be furious with me, but I did what I thought was right, I don't want to see you in harm's way, and if you stay with us..." I say as I pull my treasure chest from my shadow "...if I...I haven't been the best caretaker, I haven't forced you to open up, half a year with us and you still haven't told anyone your name, and I..."

"Salazar"

"What?"

"M..My name is Salazar Foster" Salazar said his head still down

"Well Salazar, I'm not going to lie, I care for you, more than anyone on this ship" I say pulling a item from the chest

"And I don't think I can live not knowing if your save or not" I say as I put the said item around his neck

Salazar's eyes widen when he saw, it was the same necklace he had found in my chest

"Half a year ago I yelled at you for touching this, This Necklace is the last thing I got from my little sister before I lost her, I want you to have it." I say hugging him before walking to a wall to pull off my ceremonial bow and quiver

"Let's go Salazar, it time to bid farewell to a fallen comrade" I say leave the room with Salazar following behind

On the deck awaited the ship of Bones, which was being filled with tributes from the crew

"Captain, I don't understand what are they doing" Salazar asked

"On this ship we hold a ceremony to pay tribute and honor a crewmember who has fallen" I say placing two gold coins within his interlocked hands

"One from me and one from are cabin boy, you have finally repaid your debt in full, now go and join your brothers and sisters" I say as the boat is lowered into the water

The boat begins to drift off from the ship as I pull a arrow out of my quiver, using Draven fire breath I pull back the fire arrow

"Stygian Green with this arrow of fire and steel, I hereby set you free" I say releasing the arrow

The arrow soared through the air before it struck the head of the boat, which soon caught fire. The crew and myself watch the burning boat until it slowly began to sink, handing my bow and quiver to my brother Gaster I turn to address my crew

"Today we have lost another member of are Family, though he will be missed he will never be forgotten" I say looking at Selena

"Like many of you, his family was killed by the _Untouchables_ and taken against his will, when we freed him we took him in with open arms and treated him like a person rather than an object. His sacrifice will not stop us from our goal, the extermination of the _Untouchables_. I say as my crew raises their fists to show their hatred for the _Untouchables_

 _Time Skip_

Salazar now 10 years of age, was currently fighting Draven in his half form, he has gotten so much better at controlling his devil fruit. However the child has developed a habit of calling me father, but I couldn't complain because I love Salazar like a son. For once in my life I had finally found the happiness that I lost when I lost Elaine and was taken. Looking upon my crew, my family, my brothers...my son, I felt a smile form on my face, a pure smile that has been lost from my very being for years. I want to keep this feeling, no matter what. My thoughts however were drawn to the crows nest

CAPTAIN! WE'RE...

my eyes widen at I see the crows nest was set ablaze by a incendiary cannonball

"ALL HANDS ON DECK PREPARE FOR BATTLE" I say forming my **Falcon** and protecting the ship from anymore cannon fire

I've already lost one family member today, I _will_ not lose another. The marines finally got close enough to board us which was a bad mistake, my crew was a mighty and feared as Gol D. Roger's.

I fought the marines with my Scythe in hand, Gaster used spears made bones, Draven and Salazar were fighting with no weapons in their half Zoan forms. During the fight with the marines I was protecting Salazar while still letting him fight. However I'm sent flying by a fist that was enveloped by a white mist

"Captain!"

Looking up I see Salazar being lifted by his neck by a marine with mist coming off his body

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Von Shadow, it's time to send you and your scum crewwto suffer in hell" the marine said as Salazar gritted his teeth

Without hesitation Salazar thrusts his fist which turned to a reptilian head, but to my son's surprise it went right through him

 _He's a Logia_

The marines grip only tightened around Salazar's

Without hesitation I lunge at the marine who in turn dropped my son, without missing a beat I step in front of Salazar

"Stay behind me, I won't let him touch you again" I say as my body begins to let off a shadow vapor

"He'll die with the rest of you"

My anger only rose at the thought of my family dying, causing my vision to turn crimson, for a second time I lunge at the marine throwing us onto his ship

"Mist or Shadow who will win pirate scum" the Marine said kicking me off

 **"Mist or Shadow? Don't be ridiculous, Nothing escapes the Darkness"** I say forming a Scythe from shadow

* * *

2,898 words my longest chapter yet, now the next chapter will either a memory chapter or a story continue chapter

So please Follow/Favorite and leave a review I do love to see feedback

Like Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	7. The Escape

**The Escape**

While recalling some painful memories I noticed the Strawhats were gone

 _They forgot I was here_

But I do here sounds of someone taking looking around I see a deer antler moving behind a crate. I start walking towards said crate and the antler stops moving. I stop standing in front of the Strawhats pet

"Oh it's just their pet" I say looking at the hat wearing animal

"I am not their pet" the animal yelled

My eyes widen slightly at the sight of a _talking_ animal

"A talking Reindeer?, quite interesting" I say as the reindeer loses its anger

"Wait...you think I'm a reindeer?" Asked the reindeer

"The antlers were a dead giveaway" I say lightly tapping its antlers

"Finally"

"What?" I ask completely confused

"You have no idea how many people have called me a raccoon dog" the reindeer say making me curious

"How many?" I ask

"To many to keep track" the reindeer said sweatdropping in despair

"What's your name?" I ask

The reindeers name was Tony Tony Chopper, he was the doctor on the Strawhats ship, he said he came from Drum island and his medical teachings where learned from a man named Hiriluk and a woman named Kureha, and though he was a reindeer he said he possessed the power of the Human-Human Fruit. He also had a tendency to go a little weird when complimented.

"Where are the others Chopper?"

"Well Sanji and Nami left to get the waver, and the others went to get the gold" Explained Chopper

"They went to Johnathan's office" I say getting a confused look from Chopper

"Huh...no they went to the base's vault"

"Hate to break it to ya but the Strawhats gold is in Vice-Admiral Johnathan's office" I say earning a scream of panic from the reindeer

 _Well I guess I'll get what belongs to me_

I then begin to walk out of the dock much to Chopper's cowardice whining and proceeded to head to Johnathan's office, on the way there I was confronted by some rookie's whom I knocked out with pity, they weren't worth killing. However I'm soon approached by a large number of the more experienced ones

 **Oh Darkness I Beseech Thee, Release Yourself From Your Prison of Shadows**

 **Spider**

From the shadows of the halls came a giant spider with piercing red eyes. it then began attacking the naval soldiers before pinning them to the walls/floors/ceiling by black webs. It eventually got to irritating to fught so I turned into shadow and quickly made my way to the Vice-Admiral's office. When I got there Strawhat and his thief had busted into the room on some sort of raft contraption. I didn't want to ruin the show I wanted to see how this played out

* * *

"I gotta hand it to ya Strawhat, you really know how to make an entrance, bravo" Vice-Admiral Johnathan said smiling

"That guy? He's the Commander?" Asked Nami

"Yup, that's the old fortress guy" replied Luffy

"That contraption of yours is incredible, just where in the world did you get it?" Asked the Vice-Admiral

"It's called a Waver, and it's not from this world it's from the sky, and Nami's the only person who knows how to drive it" said Luffy

"Dont Tell Him!" yelled Nami

"Oh right Sorry" apologized Luffy

You're one of the few members of the crew I haven't met miss, so welcome, you Strawhats have really impressed me, your Brave, Perceptive, Bold, and have chosen to side with another prisoner, which I greatly admire, but you're pirates and outlaws nonetheless, what a shame" Vice-Admiral Johnathan says as his doors opens up and numerous marines pile into the room

"I'm sorry we couldn't have met under happier circumstances, I'm afraid there won't be any hungry soldiers coming to save you this time Luffy"

"Hang on a minute, shouldn't a fisherman let his prey see the bait at least" Nami said causing Johnathan's eyes to widen in surprise

"Where's the gold, can't we see it one last time before you haul us away, it's somewhere in this room right?" Asked the Thief

"Yes it's right there" the Vice-Admiral Said pointing to the gold

"ITS OUT IN PLAIN SIGHT!" Yelled Nami

"Woah there it is, our gold, Nami we finally found it"

"Hey it's not fake is it?" Asked Nami

"Oh no it's the genuine article, you can check for yourself if you like" said Vice-Admiral Johnathan

"I will thank you" exclaimed Luffy as he rushed to the gold

"W-Wait" said Nami

"It's real, this is our gold alright there's no doubt about it" Luffy said holding a large chunk of gold

"I guess we can be going now" said luffy hold ing the gold in a large bag

"Hey sorry about the doors old fortress guy" Luffy said apologizing to the Vice-Admiral

"I'm sorry Strawhat, I can't just let you take the bait and run" Vice-Admiral Johnathan said as the marines took aim

"Arrest them and please try not to hurt the young lady" Said the Vice-Admiral

However much to everyone's surprise the lightbulbs went out covering the entire room in darkness

 **"Hahahahahahaha"** cackled a raspy voice

 **"Did you think that I would just sit idly by and watch as my ticket out of here was being arrested, no way in hell I'll allow that Johnathan"** Eric said from the shadows

Without warning the soldiers were pinned in place by the shadows around them

* * *

Emerging from the shadows I face the Strawhats

"Go" I say as I approach Johnathan for the second time

Without a moment of hesitation trust a shadow arm at Vice-Admiral Johnathan pinning him the his wall _(again)_

"I'm only going to ask once, where is the necklace, just make it easier on yourself I meant what I said, I do not wish to add another face to the darkness" I say as my right hand turns into shadow claws

"What do you mean?" Asked Johnathan

"We all have are curses, you, are to hunt down pirates until you die in battle or old age, that is your curse. For me, I have nightmares of my kills, I suffer for the loss of their lives, that my curse" I explain

Johnathan still wouldn't give me the necklace, my anger started to rise until my vision turned crimson

 **"If you won't tell me, then I'll have to kill everyone in this base, Starting...With... _Her_ "** I say pointing to a photograph of Vice-Admiral Johnathan and the head Chef

That got his attention because his eyes widened

"Top left hand drawer"

Throwing him into the soldiers I open the drawer to find the silver necklace, I hastily grab the necklace and leave the office by taking flight upon my **Falcon** and raced towards the Strawhats to warn them about mother nature's trap. I, however was to late, when I landed on the ship the Strawhats seemed to have a plan to escape

 _I hope my faith on them isn't squandered, I did recon on this island to find every trap manmade and natural, and every escape route and I still got arrested_

During inner thoughts something caused the ship to soar through the sky next thing that I noticed was a large bulbous headed octopus, it was then that I realized I've had enough marines for right now and I needed a shower, it didn't take long to find it. Once inside I made sure the door was lock, I didn't want _Anyone_ to see it, even with the door locked I was still hesitant to remove my clothes but I did, I started with my jacket double checking to make sure I still had my lighter, next was my shirt...I stopped. Looking in the mirror my gaze drifts from the bullet, slash, and whip scars all over my body and finally the large burn mark on my left shoulder. It was a constant reminder of my pain, my suffering, and the fact that I'll never be human, it was a sign that labeled me a possession rather than a person. This accursed mark...those cruel people...on my left shoulder was the Slave Brand of the Celestial Dragons

 _I will see the day when you all die_

* * *

I love it absolutely love this chapter, now for those of you who read the original then you can see the similarities for instance, Yes Eric Von Shadow was indeed a former Slave of the noble Celestial Dragons

So please Favorite/Follow and by all means leave a Review and tell me what you think of **A Tale of Shadows**

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	8. Separation

**Separation**

Having enjoyed the nice cold shower I begin to put my clothes on, when I threw on my coat something fell out of its pocket, looking down I see my silver necklace which I promptly pick up, I then placed it to my heart and squeezed

 _Salazar, please be safe_

* * *

 _6 years ago_

 **"Mist or Shadow, don't be Ridiculous, Nothing escapes the Darkness"** I say forming a Scythe from shadow

I stand ready to attack the marine as he pulls out a club wrapped in thick cloth, without hesitation I charge the marine swinging and slashing with my Scythe. Unfortunately the Marine continued to block with his club until the cloth wrapped around it was torn to shreds, with the cloth gone the marine started to attack, all his attacks miss except for the one that struck my chest.

 _I..felt...that_

"Surprised aren't ya, Sea Prism Stone. Nullifies all Devil Fruit abilities" the Marine said with a cocky grin

With his next swing he destroys my **Shadow Scythe** , I then realised that A. I needed a physical weapon and B. I need to get _his_ weapon away from him

"Captain"

Turning my gaze to my ship I see a sword coming towards me, thrown by a crewmember, with a growing smile I grab the sword and point it towrds the Marine

"My name is Eric Von Shadow, You should know I fight with honor." I say as the marine places his weapon against his shoulder

"Captain Flint Rider, and how are you going to fight me with _that_ " Rider said with a cocky smile upon his face

"Like this" I say thrusting my blade into his shoulder

Captain Rider howls in pain as I pull my blade from the marine. Rider looks at me in surprise as he sees the cutlass in my hand was covered in shadow

"Give up Rider, or die" I say readying my blade

"Like Hell" Rider said slamming his club into the deck, cracking it in the process

I was about to charge when I heard more cracking, without a moment's thought I push Salazar on the other side of the crack as it splits off. With Salazar safe I begin to make it across the splitting ship but was stopped by something striking my head, my vision then begins to blur. My son grabs my arm as I fall however my arm slips as I fall into the sea

* * *

My eyes start to slowly open as I try to figure out what happened, my eyes widen realizing I'm not on the _Shadow Damnation_ , my gaze immediately goes to my left shoulder. To my everlasting relief it was hidden behind medical wrappings

"Yo..you're finally awake Mr. Von Shadow"

Looking forward I see a doctor with a warm smile. But I didn't trust it

"How do you know me?" I ask preparing to attack

The doctor pointed to a table that had my coat and my Jolly Roger shirt

"You have Nothing to fear Mr. Von Shadow" the doctor said lifting his shirt revealing his a brand mark "I owe you my life for saving both my life and my daughters life"

"Wait I remember you, your Selena's father"

"Then you know why I have no desire to turn you in" Doctor withers said handing me my belongings

"Doctor Withers..."

"Oh my mistake it's Smith now, for safety reasons, you understand"

As I put on my shirt I my mind wonders

"How did I get here?" I ask

"Well they found you on shore line next to a chunk of a marine ship, so they brought you to me" Doctor Smith said clearly hiding something

"How long have I been out?" I ask as I put on my coat

As Doctor _Smith_ hesitated I take notice of a silver trinket which gave me a expression of fear

"Smith...How...Long...Have...I...Been...Here..." I say holding a Silver Necklace

"Eric you need to stay..."

 **"How Long!"** I yell my vision turning red

"You've been comatose for a little over a year" Smith said causing my anger to grow

Without think I run out of the building and away from the people of this island, once at the shoreline I see a marine ship upon the horizon(it's not heading to the island). Without hesitation I forge my bow and pull back the string forming a arrow of shadow

 **"With this arrow of darkness and shadow, I order the heavens to bring down your sins in murderous downpour"** I say aiming my bow upwards

 **Dark Hailstorm**

Releasing the shadow projectile it splits apart into numerous arrows which fell upon the marine ship, hearing their screams on the wind was like a sweet melody to my ears, when the music _(screams)_ stopped I decided to greet the musical group myself

 **Oh Darkness I Beseech Thee, Release Yourself From Your Prison of Shadow**

 **Falcon**

From the sky I see some of marines squirming, with a wicked smile I landed upon the marine ship, my gaze shifts to a living marine with four Shadow Arrows in his legs, walking up to said marine I pick him up by his neck, with a twisted smile I begin to lament

"Just so you know, I didn't wish to do this but I was just told that I've been away from my family for over a year" I say as my free hand turns to a large shadow claw

"So I needed to let of some steam and you people were the closest thing, **so now do me a favor...and...DIE...** " I say thrusting my shadow claw into his throat

I drop the marine which revealed my claw dripping with his blood, I...I just started laughing...laughing at his weak skin...laughing at

 _Bang_

Looking down I see a small hole in my chest as it starts to reform, turning around I see all the marines that my arrows only hit once or not at all, my twisted smile only grows as my other arm forms a shadow claw. Before any of them could react I charge forward and begin to slaughter the lot of them, killing them in every way possible, dismemberment, decapitation, ripping out their throats, ripping out their still beating hearts, and of course my personal favorite, strangling them with their own intestines. I was having a blast, however a habit of mine reared it head and told my I needed a smoke, reaching in my coat I pull out a pack of cigarettes and my lighter. Placing the cigarette in my mouth I flick the flame of my lighter to life, my eyes widen and my mouth begins to open dropping the cigarette fall out as I stare at the flame, my vision returns to normal as it is no longer clouded with anger and rage.

" _Sigh..._ Well Elaine, once again you have saved my sanity" I say picking up my cigarette promptly lighting it

 _Gaster...Draven...Salazar..my son..I will find you all, just please survive until then_

* * *

Sending the silver necklace back into my shadow I step out of the bathroom wearing my trademark shirt, the shirt signifying that I'm the captain of the _Shadow Pirates(only Eric wears his Jolly Roger on his shirt)_ , and et to know my companions and inform them of the deal I made with Roronoa

* * *

For while I have been at a lose for words on this chapter so I do apologize for the wait

so please Favorite/Follow and leave a review tell me what you thought of the chapter

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	9. Introduction

**Introductions**

The moment I stepped out on deck my head dissipated in black shadow as a foot goes through it.

"Need to get something off your chest Boy?" I ask as my head re-materializes

"You tried to harm Nami"

"Nami?..." I say soon smiling wide

"You must be referring to the thief...she took something precious to me" I say pushing past him

"And anyone who touches something precious of mine forfeits their lives" I say walking to the mast

While leaning against the mast I was being stared at by 4 out of the 7 crewmembers

"Why are you still on the ship" ask the orange haired thief

"Do you want to tell her Roronoa? Or do you want me to?" I say looking towards the swordsman

"Me and Usopp made a deal with him" Roronoa said blankly

"What!...what deal?" Asked Nami

"Well the deal was that if I helped get them out of the prison they would allow me on to travel with you lot" I say enjoying the look on the thief's face

"Oh I guess I never did introduce myself, my name is Eric Von Shadow the head captain of the Shadow Pirates, and one of three survivors of the Galuna Massacre" I say bowing respectfully

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates" Luffy said grinning ear to ear

After hearing that I begin to chuckle in a low tone before laughing out loud

"King of the Pirates?, and I thought my dream was wild, now let's see who's left" I say looking around

"Let's see...There's Roronoa, the ex-pirate Hunter, Miss All Sunday, the Assassin, Chopper, the doctor, Nami, the Thief, so that leaves the kicker and the liar" I say still grinning mildly

Luffy introduced them as Sanji the Cook and Usopp the Sniper, hmmm...a Sniper? Judging from his equipment he had no rifle, seeing no gun with him I walk up to him getting a scared look on his face

"And do pray tell how a scrawny pipsqueak like you is the sniper when you have no gun" I say raising an eyebrow

Usopp began reaching into pouch before pulling out a Slingshot

"A Slingshot?...you use a Slingshot?" I say as begin to laugh

"What's so funny?" Asked Usopp

"You lot are the strangest group of pirates I've ever seen" I say earning angered Looks from some of the others

The Future Pirate King, An Ex-Pirate Hunter, A Reindeer Doctor, The Devil Child Assassin, A Liar Sniper who uses a slingshot, and a chef who only uses kicks to fight. Quite the odd group indeed, my crew would definitely get along with this bunch. with nothing else to do I sat against the mast and fell asleep

 _~Dream~_

 _Darkness, there was nothing but darkness everywhere I go darkness and misfortune follows me. there was a bright flash of light I was back on the Island of Galuna which was filled with all of its people, children running and playing, Adults talking and conducting business, however it was the sight of my family that caught my eye the most. My mother Marianna, the greatest cook on Galuna, both my younger brothers and my little sister Elaine. With tears forming in my eyes I run to my sister and embrace her in a massive hug, I held he in my arms as if she wasn't there_

 _I closed my eyes,_

 _Felt the warmth of the sun on my face._

 _All the grief and pain_

 _Was simply too hard to erase_

"Elaine...Please Don't leave me...I..Can't lose my sister again" _I pleaded with my sister_

 _As I hugged her tighter my arms collapse from having nothing to hold, looking forward I see the Marines with rifles in their hands firing on the people of Galuna. Men, Women, and child all on the ground dead with blood covering their bodies, the island in ruins, homes and buildings on fire. I stood there as I saw myself, my brothers and my sister run to the docks with a marine following behind a rifle in his hand, I tried to run to save her but I found myself unable to move, when they got to the boats the Marine took aim before pulling the trigger_

 _~Dream End~_

I awoke with a start by the sound of a gunshot, realizing where I was I slam my hand into the deck

"Why?...Why must my memories haunt me so" I say placing a hand to my face

Standing up I notice a massive ship with a large fox figure head, without hesitation I summon my Shadow Scythe only to notice that there was no-one on either ship, looking over the railing I see two crews, Strawhats and a crew of about 400 people. None of them were fighting which was odd considering the nature of every pirate my crew came across, I however saw a festival type deal with a stage that said _Davy Back Fight_ , jumping from the ship I approach the Cook, Sanji I think, and asked him about the situation, from what he explained Luffy agreed to a Davy Back Fight with the captain of the Foxy Pirates

"You do realize that some pirates cheat during a Davy Back right?" I ask the cook receiving a nod from him

"I'm aware, any chance you could insure that doesn't happen?" Asked Sanji

Understanding his request I call forth my powers as shadow vapor comes from my body as I go into the shadow and prevent any cheating. Strawhat Luffy chose 3 Davy Back Games, The first event was the race which had the entire crew, The second event was called the Groggy ring which had Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper, The Last event was a relay race which had Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Robin.

 _The Donut Race_

The object of the event was to build a raft out of 3 barrels and 2 oars and race around the Island, Disqualification occurred when your ship sinks into the water. Fortunately the use of weapons was prohibited, The Boat made by Luffy and Sanji was Horrendous. As the boats line up at the start line, I felt something very wrong, other than the Strawhats boats all other were facing away from the shoreline with the exception of a massive three barreled boat, I recognize a trap when I see one. The moment the race started I aimed my hand like a pistol _[you know the hand position we've all done it]_ and waited for a target to present itself, and it did in the form of numerous barrels, without hesitation I launched a small ball of shadow at the barrel

 **Shadow Bullet**

The shadow projectile hits the first barrel which exploded causing a chain reaction with the other barrels, destroying the larging barrel ship and gaining shocked faces from the Foxy Pirates, the race continued with a massive wave which washed away two of the Foxy teams away, however the _'Cutie Wagon' [which in my opinion is a dumb ass name]_ was in the lead and the party boat and the boat with the women was attempting to destract two of the Strawhat's boats which would have succeeded if I didn't send a Tempest Kick to sink them before returning to shadow, Unfortunately I wasn't able to help Chopper and Zoro from losing their boat. Having using his brain for once Luffy used a broken board and his rubber body to create a fast spinning motor to catch up with the others, but both Strawhat boats stop before the reef as the 'Cutie Wagon' keeped being thrown out of the coral from the currents, it was at this time that Strawhat's boats began entering to reef, and it was at this time that Foxy finally started to cheat with a smoking arrow. Emerging from the shadow I take to the skies turning my lags into a column of shadow and grabbing the arrow before throwing it back gaining shocked expressions from everyone except the Strawhats. After advancing through the coral The Strawhats clear the whrilpool at the cost of Luffy's boat, and Foxy tried Idiotic and stupid means of cheating, such as fake signs, terrible and obvious acting and a fake finish, Unfortunately I failed the Strawhats as Foxy made them lose by using a Devil Fruit ability with the power to slow the Strawhats down. With lose of the 1st event Foxy had the right to claim one of Strawhats crew as his own

"Fwefefefefe, I..Chose...You! the man in black" Foxy said pointing at me

Gaining a tickmark on my forehead I summon my weapon a launch it at the Captain forcing him to duck in fear, within seconds I disapper into shadow only th o reappear behind Foxy with my Scythe at his throat

 **"Do Not Dare attempt to order me around, I Am Eric Von Shadow, Captain of the Shadow Pirates, and I..Serve..No-one"** I say stepping down to rejoin the Strawhats all the while receiving looks of fear from the Foxy Pirates

"Very will be none other than...Tony Tony Chopper" Foxy said causing Chopper to freak out I however place a hand on his shoulder and reassure him

"Don't worry Chopper I'm positive Luffy will get you back, So just bear with it until then" I say calming the doctor down as he walked towards Foxy and was soon dressed like the other pirates

"Now for the next event, The Groggy Ring and..." the announcer began as I interrupted him

"Hold It!" I yell grabbing his attention

"What do you want Mr. Von Shadow" the Commentator said sweating in fear

"If memory serves me right, I've played this particular game, The Groggy Ring Requires a referee and I would like to volunteer to be the designated ref?" I say smiling

"Thank you for your offer, but we already have a referee"

"That is quite good, but if he values his life he better quit before some **thing Bad happens to him"** I say with shadow vapor coming from my body as my voice goes deeper

Without hesitation the referee hands me a striped shirt and a whistle

 **"A Wise Decision"** I say tossing the shirt and taking the whistle

 _The Groggy Ring_

Since Chopper was taken, Sanji and Zoro had to do this match without him. the rule of the Groggy Ring was quite simple, on the field where two goals the teams had to get the balls into the goal, except that the ball was strapped to one of the players head, Sanji was the ball on the Strawhat team, on Foxy's team were three players each taller than the other and the biggest one was the ball. stepping towards the center I pull out a coin from my pocket and flip it, placing a hand over I ask Foxy's team to pick a side, they had selected tails, leaving the Strawhats with heads, lifting my hand it reveals tails

"Field or ball?" I ask

"Ball" Hamburg said

"And it looks like our Groggy Monsters have chosen the ball, The Strawhats Ballman must now enter the other teams mid-circle" the Commentatorsaid over the intercom

Meanwhile Zoro and Sanji were having an argument about who was going to be the Ballman, it was at this time that Foxy came forward saying something along the lines of cheating and how he does whatever he wants, without warning I create a hollow ball of shadow around him surprising the girl next to him[Porche]

"What did you do that for?" yelled Porche

"Because I don't trust your captain not to cheat" I say feeling my cheeks heat up slightly

Ignoring it I release the Captain and give him a side glance

"As Captain of your crew it is your job to care and protect them, in a Davy Back Fight, your crew must fight for themselves so that they can get stronger and prove that they belong with their Captain's crew, when a Captain cheats in a Davy Back Fight it just shows that the Captain has no faith in their crew, so they grow in numbers but not in strength" I say speaking from the heart

"I will only warn you once Foxy If you so much as attempt to cheat using your Devil Fruit I Will.." I say forming a massive curved blade over my right arm _[Riot blade from Venom]_ "I will slit your throat myself"

Looking back towards the field I see Sanji wearing the hat with pride, knowing him the thief probably said something to him

"Roronoa...Your swords aren't allowed" I say as Zoro reluctantly handing me the weapons

"As Referee, I must inform both teams that the use of any and all forms of weaponry is strictly forbidden, and should this rule be broken the team that broke the rule will forfeit the game, both teams understand?" I ask receiving nods from both teams

Placing the whistle in my mouth I blow and begin the match, the Medium one[Pickle] charges Sanji first only to be used as a springboard for the cook, Sanji than prepares to kick the big one[Big Pan], but slips of Big pans slippery skin, Sanji tries to run off of the fish-man giant but ended up running in place, as Hamburg ran passed Zoro, Big Pan pulled back is arm and thrust it forward, launching the cook towards Strawhats goal, Zoro begins following Hamburg trying to prevent him from getting to Sanji, Unfortunately Pickles rams him stopping him, Hamburg than jumps catching Sanji in mid-air and throws him towards Pickles, all the while Zoro tries togo for an interception, but is once again stopped by Pickle's Spinning Tackle, running across the field Big Pan slides to throw Hamburg back into the air to catch Sanji for the second time, Zoro counters by grabbing Pickle's leg before spinning him and throwing him at Hamburg, while Sanji grabs Hamburg and kick him right into Pickles. I soon Sweatdrop as Sanji and Zoro start arguing in the middle of the match, turning my head to the Strawhats I look towards Nami

"Please tell this doesn't happen often?" I ask as she soon sweatdrops

"Unfortunately yes" Nami said in disappointment

Looking back I see Big Pan trying to step on Sanji and Zoro which they solve by running

 _Not a bad strategy but not a good one either_

It was then that I noticed something within the dust the Half-Giant was making, Immediately I blow the whistle

"This match is over! Foxy Pirates Forfeit, Strawhats win" I say immediately using my shadows to grab the Giant's spiked boot

"What do you mean Fwefefefe, we never forfeit the match" Foxy said earning a glare from me

"There is no weapons allowed on the field Big Pans boots are rigged with spikes along the bottom, Your team used weapons therefore, the Strawhats win" I say letting shadow vapor fall off my body

 **"Unless you want to Deny it"**

No-one said a word signaling that they did indeed cheat

"Thought so, Luffy go claim what belongs to you" I say handing the whistle back to the original referee

Once we were all gathered at the stage Nami began to voice a pretty sound strategy about taking Foxy, with the obvious backfire of him being on the crew, I was honestly surprised when Luffy chose a long white horse instead of Chopper, as it turns out the horse was taken from its owner by Foxy and he returned the horse to its friend

* * *

Sorry for the late update, My inspiration comes and goes with my fanfiction. So yeah sorry hope you enjoy the chapter

So please Read, Follow/Favorite, and don't forget to leave a Review, I would love to hear some feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	10. To The Winner Goes The Spoils

**To The Winner Goes The Spoils**

The Strawhats had won the skating race and had successfully gotten Chopper back, Unfortunately Luffy agreed to another three coin game. The first game was dodgeball, which the Strawhats lost, and it was Robin who was chosen. The second game was Red Light Green Light which was played down a cliffed path which the Strawhats lost again, much to his disappointment chose Chopper to return to his crew, and since Luffy could only win back one crewmate, Foxy made a deal saying that if either of them won one of them would claim 500 crewmembers, but since Luffy's crew only had 5 it would mean that their descendants would serve Foxy until 500 crewmembers were reached

 _Captain Fight_

This particular game I knew very well, using a cannon ball the Two captains fight in a one-on-one match using whatever is in a 50 meter radius to beat each other, however, I hated the fact that Foxy cheated with the cannon. It was this that would have drove me over the edge, however I was more preoccupied looking at a certain female who was adjusting her shirt when I saw them, faded scars and scarred burns

 _Another victim of the untouchables?_

I wasn't paying attention to the match, I couldn't i was just drawn towards this woman and the song her shadow sang. My gaze does eventually shift to the Sexy Foxy as Luffy began punching a slow moving Foxy. A massive smile spread across my face as Foxy began speeding up as he was thrown out of bounds into the sea. Once Foxy was pulled out of the water Luffy chose Chopper and Robin to rejoin his crew, Luffythen chose 497 members of Foxy's crew leaving just Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg, the last thing Luffy took from Foxy was his Jolly Roger and replaced it with a horrendously drawn version, to add insult to injury Luffy set all of Foxy's crew free from his crew. However I wasn't through with the cheating captain

"Foxy" I say grabbing his attention

As he turns to me I throw a flintlock pistol at his feet while holding a gold coin in between my fingers

"I challenge you to a one coin Davy Back Fight" I say awaiting his reply

Without hesitation Foxy grabs the gun and fires the shot which makes me smile

"Than allow me to explain, It's a one-on-one fight between me and you, Devil Fruit abilities are allowed, you are also allowed.." I say placing a hand on the ground causing my shadow to spread across the area as it pulls out every single weapon I've ever taken from my enemies "..to use any weapon on the island, you win I claim someone from your crew, I lose then you get my crew once I find them...Deal?"

* * *

Foxy accepted to the fight without hesitation as he pulled out a trident from the ground

"Fwefefefefe You've made a huge mistake" Foxy said throwing the trident

Eric fortunately intercepted the trident by slamming his palms on the prongs, during this Eric decided to use an intimidation method by demonstrating his skill with the weapon in his hand before stabbing it into the ground, which gained a fear stricken face from Foxy

"Judging from the look on your face you expected that to beat me" Eric says smiling

Unfortunately Eric was caught in _"Silver Fox"_ Foxy's Slow-Slow beam causing him to slow down for thirty seconds Fortunately foxy hand to grab a weapon which kept moving away from him until it was grabbed by Hamburg and given to Foxy. With a sword in his hand Foxy managed to stand in front of Eric right as his Devil Fruit powers wore off, panicking Foxy plunged the sword into Eric's chest. The Shadow man's eyes grew wide as he grabs his chest wound, falls to his knees before dropping his head. Regaining his composure Silver Fox begins laughing

"Fwefefefefe I told you that you made a huge mistake, now once one of the Doctors fixes you up, you'll join my crew Fwefefefefe" Foxy said overconfident not knowing the danger in front of him

Foxy's Overconfident demeanor vanished as he began to hear a growing laughter, Foxy's eyes immediately grow wide in fear as he sees Eric Von Shadow stand in front of him with the sword still inside his chest

"Oh I may have forgotten to mention..." Eric began removing the blade from his body

"..But my Devil Fruit is a Logia type" Eric says as vapors of shadow begin to slide off his body

Lowering his stance he extends his right arm behind him as he places his left hand no his right shoulder

 **Shadow...**

Black shadow begins to envelope Eric's right arms as Foxy begins to panic

'Slow-Slow Beam'

The Shadow Man evaded the beam by plunging himself into his shadow before reappearing behind Foxy

 **...Draconian...**

The shadow around his arm began to take shape of a reptilian arm while Foxy reaches for his Devil Fruit blade

'Slow-Slow Sword'

Foxy shouts as he swings his Slow blade horizontally missing his target, immediately Foxy feels a tap on his shoulders, turning around Foxy is met with a reptilian shadow fist

 **FIST!**

 _'Silver Fox'_ Foxy was hit square in the face by Eric's Shadow Draconian Fist which sent him flying right into Hamburg

* * *

I approach Foxy calling back my shadow as Foxy manages to sit up

"Foxy Admit defeat" I say wrapping my shadow around his wrists

"I...Ad..mit..Defeat" Foxy said his will shattered

"Good, now out of what's left of your crew I will chose..Porche" I say earning a shocked look on her face

"What?!"

"The rules are the rules. You must pledge your loyalty to me" I say as the girl recomposes herself

"But your a member of the Strawhats so..." Porche stopped when i began laughing as loud as possible

"I am no crew member of theirs, allow me to shed some light on exactly who I am" I say throwing a bundle of wanted posters at the Wannabe pirates

"For 2..200 billion Berries 'Serpent Head' Salazar" Hamburg said reading the wanted poster of my son

"3..3..300 Billion Berries for 'Bone King' Gaster Von Shadow" Porche said reading my youngest brothers wanted poster

4...4...4...400 billion Berries for 'Dragon Breath' Draven Von Shadow" Foxy read fear in his voice

"Don't Forget the last one" I say smiling at there growing fear

"A...And 6..6..6..6..6..6..600 billion Berries For the Captain of the Shadow Pirates E..Eric Von Shadow..'The...The..The..." all three said in unison

"Yes yes yes, I've heard the title all before..Now Porche are you ready to pledge your Loyalty" I said as I saw Porche slowly make her way toward me

"Good..Now take off that ridiculous mask" I say seeing her hesitate to remove it

With her mask off I see her left earlobe gone as well as a scar below her ear

"Let's go the Strawhats will be leaving soon" I say heading towards the ship

"Y...Yes Captain" Porche said following behind me as I collect my wanted posters

Once on the ship Nami, Chopper and Usopp voiced their concerns about letting Porche on the ship while I simply replied by forming shadow spikes all over my body which ended their argument. Having relaxed I went through whatever female clothing I had to find something that wasn't Foxy related

"Gloves off" I say seeing that she was severely hesitant to take off

Taking matters into my own hands I forcibly remove the gloves which makes my eyes grow wide as I see the Mark among the faded scars

"I was right" I say as my expression turns grim as she rips her arm to her chest

"P..Please don't give me back"

"Do you think I would do that?" I ask as I hastily remove my jacket

"After what those Fuckers Did to me" I say revealing my Celestial Mark

"I'd would rather Die than give the Celestial back someone they Believe is theirs" I say tossing her new clothing before leaving the room and slamming the door in the process

Porche came out wearing a black button up shirt with a pair of black pants with her hair going down her back, however she was still wearing the gloves, knowing exactly what she was hiding I allowed it. After a day or two out at sea we come across an inhabited Island where the Strawhats took off to explore the Island while I stayed and began to train my hand-to-hand combat against a perfect shadow copy of myself

 _"Come on Faster you weakling"_ my copy said landing a strong right hook against my chin

 _"Stronger"_ Shadow Eric said slamming his fist into my stomach

 _"If you were Faster and Stronger, She would still be Here"_ My copy said causing my eyes to grow to the size of dinner plates as I form a blade over my arm

Swinging the blade of shadow cuts right through the copy forcing it to evaporate back into my shadow

"Captain"

Without warning I swing my shadow weapon stopping mere inches from Porche's neck

"What Do you want Porche?" I asked retracting my shadow blade

"Why did your shadow say that?" Asked Porche

"People believe that if you look in someone's eyes you can see the light of positivity, I saw this light in your eyes when I told you that I would never give you back to the Celestial Dragons" I say running a hand over my hair

"However where there is Light there will _Always_ be Darkness, and that Darkness lies within the Shadows of Negativity, a person's shadows holds the worst of everyone's negative emotions...Yours is fear...Fear that the Celestials with take you away...for me..It's...It's the guilt I have for...my Little Sisters Death" I say seeing Porche putting a hand over her mouth

"How.."

"She was Shot, that's all you need to know" I say trying to calm myself only to fail miserably

Reaching into both pockets I pull out my pack of cigarettes and my lighter, I took a long drag from my cigarette promptly exhaling before stepping off the ship

 _"You know I'm right"_

Ignoring the voice I take another drag from my cigarette when I hear a song of fear,and it wasn't coming from Porche

"Porche! off the ship now and follow me" I say running into the forest following the shadows song of fear while Porche tailed behind me with her baton in hand, I then see the cause for the song of fear that Robin's shadow sang

It was Admiral Kuzan Aokiji, One of the three power houses

* * *

Chapter 10 completed. So please Read, Follow/Favorite, and review. I enjoy feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


End file.
